Electrophoresis is carried out for DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid), ions or low molecular compounds as targets for analysis. In particular, since individual identification with DNA is a useful means for efficiently narrowing down candidates in criminal investigation, there is an increasing need for electrophoresis for DNA as a target.
Patent Literatures (PTLs) 1 to 5 disclose microchips in which charging chambers and fine flow paths are arranged on a single chip. The microchips of Patent Literatures 1 to 5 have a multi-layered structure in which a plurality of plates are laminated, and sample chambers and reaction chambers are formed by perforations on a part of the plurality of plates. In addition, these sample chambers and reaction chambers are pressurized from outside to extrude the solution into the fine flow paths between the sample chambers and reaction chambers to control transfer of the solutions.
Furthermore, non Patent Literature (NPL) 1 discloses a DNA analysis apparatus that carries out process steps necessary for DNA analysis on a microchip.    PTL 1: International Application Publication No. WO2008/108481A    PTL 2: International Application Publication No. WO2009/035061A    PTL 3: International Application Publication No. WO2009/035062A    PTL 4: International Application Publication No. WO2009/038203A    PTL 5: International Application Publication No. WO2009/119698A    Non-Patent Literature 1: NEC Corporation, “Individual Identification with DNA and Technology thereof”, September 2010, [online], [Retrieved on Jan. 23, 2013, Internet].